A brother's love
by maranoismylife
Summary: Casey picks up Derek from jail and discovers a few things about her husband.


She watched as they all passed by, some staring down at files in their hands and some simply holding a coffee mug along with a newspaper.

They wore their uniforms, the bags under their eyes even more visible than their badges.

They had all been working for hours probably and Casey couldn't help but feel bad for the cops still on duty at around twelve thirty at night.

She heard a light snore from under her, and a small smile made its way to her lips as she ran her fingers through her little son's dark hair.

The one (and seven month) year old rested peacefully in her arms, his father's angelic expressions on his own face.

Her poor baby had to be awoken and brought with her, seeing as he couldn't be left alone, and she was glad he had fallen back asleep instead of throwing a tantrum.

She just couldn't wait to get her hands on her husband.

''Mrs. Venturi'' a police officer cried.

That's when she saw him, walking along the officer with a tired look on his face and his hands casually tucked into his leather jacket.

She tried getting up, holding onto her sleeping son while trying not to trip on her seven month stomach.

He noticed, as he rushed to her, taking the boy from her arms.

She glared, and he guiltily shrugged.

''Sorry, Mr.-'' she looked at the old man's badge. ''Thomas about my husband. He tends not to think before doing something''

''-And it usually works out for me-'' he tried cutting in.

She just ignored him.

Cop Thomas nodded his head, a small smirk appearing on his face. ''Most don't. All you have to do is sign some papers, and you're good to go''

And so they did, Casey glimpsing at him in irritation, and Derek oblivious to it as he gently sang a lullaby to their son.

The got in the car, and with her arms crossed, she didn't even wait for him to start the engine.

''Derek Venturi, what the hell did you do?'' she shouted.

He placed his finger to his mouth, turning to the back seat and looking at the sleeping boy. ''Will you keep it down? You'll wake Brett up!''

''No, you listen to me! I want an explanation for why I woke up to a phone call from the police department saying you got arrested! You told me you were working late!''

Derek sighed, groaning as he leaned against the driver's seat. ''Come on, Case, we can talk about it at home?''

''You told me you'd tell me in the car'' she motioned the entire vehicle. ''In case you haven't noticed, we're in the car!''

''Alright, I'll tell you'' he turned the key, and the car started. ''Put on your seatbelt''

He looked down at her stomach, softly rubbing it. ''Wouldn't want you to get hurt, huh, baby boy?''

She smacked his hand away before putting on her seatbelt. ''Okay, spill''

''You know how Marti was dating Andrew right?'' he said, beginning their path back home.

She raised an eyebrow, slightly nodding her head.

From what she had seen, Andrew was a dark haired boy with much energy and sarcasm to carry around. Her mother had told her how George, her stepfather, and her hadn't been very happy when they first met him, saying he seemed like a bad influence, but seeing Marti so optimistic was enough for them to accept him.

Casey had seen him a few times, and every time he'd kiss her hand, she simply knew there was something about him she didn't like.

He reminded him of someone she had dated a very long time ago.

''What about him?''

''Well, I was getting out of work and Marti called me'' his eyes continued to look ahead at the road but she could see how they had tensed. ''She was crying and she told me that she went to Andrew's house and found him with another girl''

Casey gasped, throwing her head back.

She knew what it was like to find your boyfriend cheating on you, and she couldn't imagine what her little step sister was feeling at the moment.

There certainly would be a lot of tears.

''So I asked her where he lived, and she told me''

She snapped her head to him, taking a deep breath. ''don't tell me you did what I think you did''

Derek sent her a half smirk. ''Depends on what you think it is''

''You lectured the kid didn't you?''

He let out a loud laugh, luckily stopping the car in a red light.

The lights in his eyes seemed to beam again and he now looked at her with a full on grin.

''Lectured him? Come on, Casey, you've been married to me for three years, plus the extra eight years from when you met me. You should know I _did not_ lecture him''

''Then what exactly did you do?'' she huffed, still crossing her arms. ''It couldn't be good if you end up getting arrested!''

''I taught him a lesson,'' was all he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Her jaw burst open, her wide blue eyes turning to look at him. ''You beat up a minor?''

''He's not a minor! He's a seventeen, the bastard is practically a man''

She gasped again, slapping his arm. ''Don't say that in front of Brett!''

'' he's asleep!''

She didn't take long to open the door once Derek finally parked into their parkway.

''Take him to bed,'' she demanded, taking out her keys from her bag. ''We'll continue to discuss this in the bedroom''

He sent her a wink, and she realized just how it sounded.

Derek walked into their bedroom only minutes later, exhaustedly throwing himself on the bed.

She rolled her eyes, finishing putting on her nightgown.

She slipped back into her spot, her hands resting on her stomach as she sat up to stare at him.

''Are you going to finish explaining what you did?''

''There's not much to say. I punched him a couple of times, told him to stay away from Marti, and then his mom called the cops and I got arrested. End of story''

''Unbelievable'' Casey huffed. ''You don't even looked ashamed of what you did for someone who beat up someone else for the first time-''

His eyes met hers as he begun to take off his jacket.

She threw her hands up in the air. ''It's not your first time, is it?''

''Sorry, spacey'' he smirked.

''Who did you beat up, Derek? I deserve to know''

She waited for him to take his pants off and slide next to her in bed. ''Truman''

That caused her to jump up, clearly stunned by his confession.

She knew he didn't get along with her ex-boyfriend after she saw him kissing her cousin, Vicky, but Casey would've never guessed in her life that Derek had hurt Truman.

It just didn't seem something believable.

'' _you_ beat up Truman?''

He smiled, placing his head on her chest while she began to brush her fingers through his hair.

She was angry of course, but that was always a habit they both had.

Casey just couldn't stop herself from doing so.

''Yup,'' Derek said. ''I love hearing your heartbeat''

''When did this happen?''

''He came to see you the day after the party and I was on my way out because Nora asked me to go buy you some more tissues''

She chuckled.

''He had that stupid ''sorry'' face on, but I knew he wasn't. I told him to leave you alone and one thing led to another, and he ended up with a black eye.''

''Is that why he didn't come to school for two days?''

''Pretty much, princess'' he began to mumble and she knew he was on his way to falling asleep. ''wasn't just him, though. I did the same to Jordan Meyers''

''Lizzie's ex-boyfriend?'' Casey began to rub her temples. ''why?''

''I saw how he treated Lizzie, so I took care of things and got him out of the way''

Casey couldn't help but admire Derek for that.

When her little sister, Lizzie, had turned nineteen, she had begun dating this environmentalist she had met in college.

He seemed kind enough, until they all begun to notice how he rudely spoke to Lizzie, always bossing her around and making it seem like he was in higher position than her.

Her poor sister had been so in love with him, not even Edwin could get her to see just how horrible her boyfriend was acting, until suddenly she surprised everyone by saying Jordan had broken up with her.

They had all sighed in relief, despite Lizzie's sadness, but slowly she begun to get over it.

Jordan had never really given an explanation for the break up.

''Yeah, he was a douchebag'' she shuttered. ''But still you shouldn't have''

''It wasn't just me, Edwin helped too''

Casey face palmed herself, growling. ''Of course, how did I not think about that?''

''Hey, I was trying to protect my sister''

It was then that it hit her.

Derek had in fact done all that to protect his sisters, even though Derek and Casey would always emphasize that they were step siblings (later they found out it was because they both shared mutual feelings for one another).

She didn't agree with violence, but she did understand the reason behind it.

Sure Derek wasn't one to show much emotion, but he had a sweet heart and that was one of the reasons for why she married him.

''Der, that's really sweet of you'' she lightly continued to stroke his hair.

He looked up, a bit of amusement in his chocolate eyes. ''Does that mean you're not mad?''

''Of course I am, I mean you're about to turn twenty six and you need to act mature'' he chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. ''But I'm not as mad. Just don't let it happen again, okay?''

He nodded, placing his head on her swollen baby. ''I'm tired''

''Goodnight, baby'' Derek planted a kiss on her stomach, and Casey felt her heart jump out of her chest.

He always made sure to show his love for their little Brett and their son on the way, and she absolutely loved it.

He planted a kiss on her lips. ''And goodnight to you, princess''

As he turned to his side and buried his face into his pillow, she felt a grin spread on her face, turning off the lamp next to her.

She simply would never get used to Derek Venturi.


End file.
